


an echo of inflicted evil

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Cannibalism, F/F, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rescue, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Chiyoh interrupts Will and Hannibal's dinner preparations.
Relationships: Chiyoh & Bedelia Du Maurier, Chiyoh/Bedelia Du Maurier
Kudos: 11
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Ladies Bingo 2020





	an echo of inflicted evil

**Author's Note:**

> **ladies bingo:** deus ex machina  
>  **fffc's 100th special:** nature
> 
> enjoy!

It's Chiyoh's nature to protect, to save. It's what she does best, and what she has always done. From protecting Lecter Castle to saving Hannibal when he needed it, all her life has been about protection and being a savior.

For once, she's not protecting a Lecter asset. She is protecting someone _from_ a Lecter asset.

She doesn't know much about Bedelia Du Maurier. They met once, talked briefly. But she does know that she is the long-runner of dealing with Hannibal. She's not sure if they plan to kill her, or just eat some part of her, but she knows that they want some part of her gone, at the very least.

She doesn't want them to. She could not explain why. She has very little connection to her, apart from the connection to the man that threads their lives together.

She finds out their location, a house in the middle of a forest--- it seems to be Bedelia's own house. She gets up to the window, looks in at the scene below her. Will and Hannibal are cooking together, almost pressed together, and it looks like they're talking animatedly, lovingly. She can't hear, of course. At the dining table, there is Bedelia; she's not tied up, but is probably drugged, a cut along her arm, rendering it unusable.

She points her rifle, looks, and gets it right between Hannibal and Will into the kitchen counter. Will nearly jumps and talks with Hannibal, clearly distressed before he turns to look at the source of the gunshot, the broken glass and Chiyoh there, watching them.

She leaves and knocks on the door, which Hannibal opens.

"What do you want, Chiyoh?" he asks. "We were having a pleasant evening, Will and I. What do you need to interrupt it for?"

"The evening wasn't all too pleasant to Dr. Du Maurier," she says, walking in and holding her rifle tight, the threat clear in every movement. "Do not kill her."

"We didn't plan to," Will replies. "We were simply making a dinner out of her, with her as the host."

"I saw the cut along her arm," she shoots back. 

"She fought back," he says. "We had to immobilize her dominant hand, but it felt rather inappropriate to tie her up for such a joyous occassion."

She groans. "You're all sick. Let me take her out of here."

"It was just her leg," Hannibal says, as if that helps anything. "We weren't going to take out anything else."

Chiyoh doesn't pay attention to him and walks up to Bedelia. Her eyes are glassy, her fingers twitching involuntarily. The stump she has for a leg makes her sick to the stomach. Once, all Chiyoh could do about her life was protect Lecter Castle and her prisoner; once, all Chiyoh could do about her life was protect the only surviving Lecter from certain death. Now she doesn't care anymore. If she can prevent even one casualty from Hannibal's machinations--- even though she could never kill him, always thinking back to the child she once knew--- she will do it.

"Dr. Du Maurier," she tries gently. 

No response except for her turning to look at her.

There is silence, for a while. Dreaded silence. Then she smiles.

"Are you here to save me, Chiyoh?"

She swallows. "Yes, I am."

"It's not really saving if they let you save me."

She laughs at that, softly. "Hannibal would never hurt me. That is the only reason why they're letting me take you."

"Well, let's be glad about that," she slurs.

Chiyoh straps her rifle to her back and helps Bedelia out of the chair. She gasps softly. "I don't---" a laugh leaves Bedelia's mouth, airy and forced. "I can't exactly walk."

"I know," Chiyoh says.

Getting Bedelia out of there is a problem, first and foremost, but she does figure it out. The forest is dark, but nothing comes their way as Chiyoh considers her options.

"We are about, uh, half an hour on foot away from the closest mayor city. Would you like for me to take you there? For a prosthetic and whatnot."

"Well, they're going to flee soon, and then I can get my money," she says. "So I don't see why not."

"It'll be more like an hour." She hums. "Will you tell them what happened?"

"Of course." Bedelia laughs. "That is why they kept me alive, Chiyoh. So I could tell everyone they were alive and well, that they were together as well. That is my... my purpose, here."

"That is your purpose for them," she replies, starting to walk, Bedelia leaning against her. After a while, she realizes this simply won't do, and grabs her, helping her up onto her arms, carrying her bridal style. Bedelia gasps out at that, eyes wide, but she allows her to do it. She weighs, but not enough to slow her down considerably.

"You're quite strong," Bedelia says.

"Yes," Chiyoh says, carrying her toward their goal. She can see the city lights in the distance, lighting up the way. "Now, tell me."

"I was at my home," she says. She closes her eyes. "I thought --- I thought I was safe from them. I thought they'd be on the other side of the world. But Hannibal had always made sure I knew that... that he would eat me, one day. At least some part of me. So it was only a matter of time before he did that. And so he did. Uh, Will drugged me... Will drugged me and next thing I knew I was there on the chair, watching them prepare my leg."

Chiyoh pulls a face. "I'm sorry, Bedelia," she says softly. "You can live through this, though. You'll get a prosthetic. You'll talk to Jack."

"Yeah, I'll talk to Jack," she says. A bitter laugh leaves her mouth. "That's what they want me to do. But I suppose telling everyone that they're alive and that they're... _together_ isnt hurting anyone." She pauses. "God. It's so weird to be here. To be... without a leg."

"You'll be fine," Chiyoh says once again, taking her in her arms, close to her as she carries her. She can't help but look down at her, at her beautiful eyes and her long blonde hair.

The rest of the walk is quite silent, as they make their way back to Baltimore. Chiyoh imagines Hannibal and Will must be escaping the scene, the leg half-eaten, forgotten in its wake as they avoid the police.

All in all, Bedelia isn't in too bad of a condition. After all, Hannibal is a doctor, an ex-surgeon--- he knows how to stitch up an amputation, and there Bedelia is, amputated and _fine_. But still, a prosthetic would be very nice, so she takes her there, to get one.

Maybe everything will follow through, then. Maybe she'll manage to avoid Hannibal afterward, and will form a life with Bedelia and anyone else who wants anything to do with her. She helped Hannibal, but she doesn't want to do it anymore. She knows it's not worht it; she knows that, as much as she sees that terrified child every time she looks at Hannibal, he's not that anymore, and will never be that anymore.

He's a changed man. It's only fair for her to be a changed woman, too.


End file.
